Talk:Luxor Deluxe
Merger - Closed as Unsuccessful You can buy it in Off-Line (Sorry my bad english,im Braziliam (Crαbbє 22:08, June 10, 2015 (UTC)) #Your English is fine. That's more than OK. #The Luxor Deluxe is ultimately a standard Luxor, dipped in gold. It should be combined (much like the Monkey Go Go Blista was merged with the Blista Compact) with the standard Luxor page. :: (Ward1706, June 11 2015, 03:43(UTC)) "The Luxor Deluxe is ultimately a standard Luxor" - No, it isn't. If you read the article, you should read that it clearly has a different performance than the standard Luxor. We merged the Blista Compact and the Monkey Blista because it is nothing else than a re-skinned Blista Compact, no different design or performance whatsoever. In the case of the Luxor Deluxe... *It has a different name and is a separate item on the Social Club and the in-game website (like the Mokey Blista) *It has a new model, featuring a new interior with TVs, cigars and champaign (the Monkey Blista doesn't have that). *It has a different performance than the original model For these reasons, it should be a separate page. The same logic was followed to separate Buffalo/Buffalo S. 07:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : I disagree. This would be the same case if we split Buffalo S and Sprunk Buffalo. The Deluxe Luxor should have been considered as a unique variant. In addition, the 5-seater Velum has a different interior and an extra seat in comparasion to the standard Velum, why is it in the same article as the regular Velum? AndreEagle17 17:30, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Because same name and performance just a new interior. 17:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Not in the Sprunk Buffalo's case, it has different performance. I don't think the Luxor Deluxe is different enough to deserve a separete page. The name is still the same, the word Deluxe does not make it different. AndreEagle17 18:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::: (Butting in). The Sprunk Buffalo does not have different performance, unlike the Luxor Deluxe. 18:38, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Well... The Redwood Gauntlet has... It even has a different engine sound. AndreEagle17 18:42, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Rain. The Luxor Deluxe has a different name and performance. The 5 seater Velum shares the same name and performance but has a different interior. That doesn't give it a reason to have a separate page. The race car Buffalo is just a regular Buffalo S with Sprunk livery, that's used for Stock Car Races. It doesn't need a separate page. To me, merging this page is like merging the Technical with the Rebel. ( ) 18:46, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 "The name is still the same, the word Deluxe does not make it different." - so does Buffalo/Buffalo S, Rancher/Rancher XL, etc. In the end, it's a different name and it was done for a reason, because it's a separate item on the Elitas website. Aside from the different name, Sprunk Buffalo = Buffalo S, only difference being the skin. Frankly if you're going to merge Luxor/Luxor Deluxe there's no reason we're going not to merge Buffalo/Buffalo S, because it's the exact same case: *Different name *Different performance *Design changes *Separate in-game website item 18:47, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah okay, so what about the Swift Deluxe? Anyone please visit its talk page? AndreEagle17 18:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Then what thing is the predominant reason for the "to split or not to split" rule? Well, my points are: #Performance isn't because we have a normal and a "racecar" version. #Capacity isn't because both the Velum and the 5-seater Velum are on the same page. #Interactivity isn't because both Insurgents are different with the addition of turret. #Name isn't because vehicles with the same name are together. #Shape... probably because the Buffalo and Buffalo S are different in main shape (standard vs sport). But this and the Swift Deluxe are ignoring that. I suggest a page for EACH version, no matter if there are changes or not. That's why we have a "Variants" field on the infobox. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 20:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Doing this would have more disadvantages than advantages, trust me. Also, your list. You're saying that these criterias are invalid because one vehicle that meets them aren't in a separate page. However you need to know that in order to split/merge vehicles need to meet more than one criteria. Racecar variants: *Performance *Capacity *Interactivity (does not apply here) *Name *Design Velum 5-seater *Performance *Capacity *Interactivity *Name *Design (interior) Insurgent *Performance *Capacity *Interactivity *Name *Design Name (example: Interceptor/Police Buffalo) *Performance *Capacity *Interactivity *Name *Design Luxor Deluxe *Performance *Capacity *Interactivity *Name *Design (interior) 20:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay, let's try to solve this situation by voting. Merge '''to merge with Luxor and '''Don't merge to keep it separete. I'll open a voting on Swift Deluxe's talk page too. Votes *'Merge '- AndreEagle17 21:14, June 15, 2015 (UTC) *'Don't merge' - 21:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) *'Merge - [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC)' *'Don't merge '- ( ) 22:26, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *'Don't merge' 07:52, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *'Neutral' - smurfy (coms) 09:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *'Don't merge' - DocVinewood (talk) 12:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *'Neutral' - MC (MyComputer) 16:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *'Don't Merge' - Myth(Talk/ ) 16:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Sam Talk 16:18, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Comments *I got your point about the criterias, Rain, but if this and the Swift remains separated, people will demand to separate the Rat-Loader and the Rat-Truck, every racecar from their standard versions, the Insurgents, the Velums, etc by their names. Just giving a point what's the problem with separated articles. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC) *As concluded towards the end of the last one of these discussions we had, we are trying to apply consistency and logic to a product that the developers themselves have been wildly inconsistent and illogical with. I've become a little more relaxed with each inconsistent release by Rockstar Games. It doesn't bother me either way whether we have 1 page or 2 for cases like this, as long as both vehicles are documented and can be located by people looking for the info. smurfy (coms) 09:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *It has been three days. Shouldn't we close the discussion now.Myth(Talk/ ) 09:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Only 2 votes in favour of a merge, vote closed as unsuccessful. smurfy (coms) 09:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC)